creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard Chizzard Egg
Basic Information Blizzard Chizzard Eggs are consumables that look a bit like bright blue pine cones (or eggs that are covered with cyan scale-like feathers) that can be pet-harvested from tamed Blizzard Chizzards and Blizzard Chizzard Ice Spies. These bright blue eggs can be used as an ingredient for cooking (in a Cooking Station) Frigid Food that will provide freeze resistance. They can also be consumed by players to gain additional maximum Health points and immediate freeze resistance, and can be fed to Pets, even though no Pet has Blizzard Chizzard Eggs as a favorite Food. Hot Feet prefer to eat common Chizzard Eggs instead. Blizzard Chizzard Eggs cannot be placed into the game world, but they can be put on display when placed into the slot of any display container. These Eggs have been added with update R24 on October 28 2015 together with a bunch of related Food types. How to obtain These bright blue eggs can be harvested from Blizzard Chizzards Pets and Blizzard Chizzard Ice Spies Pets after they have been fed. Blizzard Chizzards look like a bright blue and white colored hybrid of a chicken-like animal and a reptile-like one (lizard). Eggs will not be "dropped" by any Blizzard Chizzard nor any other kind of Chizzard when you kill or dismiss them. Usually Blizzard Chizzards will only give you their eggs if you have fed them their favorite Food that is displayed in their respective Pet Window when right-clicking the Pet or interacting with it (default key "F"). So for example, if you feed a to a Pet Blizzard Chizzard that favours common , the pet harvest might not include any Blizzard Chizzard Eggs. Give your Pet a little time to digest the Food. Its pet window will display a blue hand with a thumbs-up during this time, and the thought bubble of the Pet will be small and empty. When the Pet is ready to be harvested from, a Power Cell will show up in its thought bubble and pet window. To receive Blizzard Chizzard Eggs from Pets that are ready to be harvested, you will have to "pull" Pet Blizzard Chizzards with your arctek gauntlet (no Power Cell is needed) like you would pull any block for mining or harvesting a short while after you fed your Pet Blizzard Chizzard. No Power Cell has to be equipped for this, and even if you equip your best Mining Cell, this won't make a difference at all when harvesting from a Pet. If your Pet is not ready to be harvested yet though, the attempt to pull it will instead push it a little. Usually 1-3 eggs can be harvested each time. You can only harvest more eggs from the same Pet Blizzard Chizzard after washing it with a Washer and then feeding it once more when it gets hungry again. You can harvest from Pets of other players only if you have the according or a higher permission rank than the permission setting of the Pet (padlock symbol in the top right corner of the pet window). You will also not be able to push a Pet if you don't meet its permission level. Additionally, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs are an uncommon find in any of the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after Trog Trap Events have been successfully completed, as well as in some of the Holiday Loot Bags that Trog Trap Event Creatures will occasionally drop, mainly Troggington's Minions. How to use Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can be consumed directly by players via quickslot or by dragging and dropping from the inventory to the player's character model at the right side of the bag. This will raise the maximum Health points of your player character for 150 points and will grant a 50% reduction of any damage that freeze attacks inflict or freezing when the freeze scale has filled; for 6 minutes. Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can be used to cook a number of Food at the Cooking Station. They are necessary ingredients for: Frigid Sandwich Frigid Soup Frigid Pie and can also be used as an alternative for ordinary Chizzard Eggs in a number of Pies and food (not always though). As mentioned above, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can be fed to Pets directly. However, it's not recommended to do so, since no Pet prefers Blizzard Chizzard Eggs as its favorite Food type, so it would be a waste. Players cannot breed Creatures in Creativerse, and no Creature will hatch from eggs. Other than that, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can be put on display in/on Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees and the like. These eggs cannot be placed directly into the game world though. Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Pet Harvest Category:Buffs